Team RWBY vs Team JNPR
Team RWBY vs Team JNPR is Peep4Life's seventy-third OMM. Description An inter-series match up! The two main teams from RWBY square off in my seventy-third one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 8 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight With the end of year tournament fast approaching, Team RWBY and Team JNPR decided to test one another's abilities in a four on four match. After making a space in the courtyard, the two teams stood opposite from each other and drew their weapons. 3...2...1 Begin! ' "CHARGE!" Jaune shouted and all eight combatants rushed each other. Yang came face to face with Ren, Blake battled Nora, Jaune took on Ruby and Pyrrha engaged Weiss. Yang's punches were soon overcoming Ren's kicks so he conducted his aura to allow more damage to be dealt. He then used the blades on his Stormflowers to remove Yang's Ember Celicas. Disarmed, Yang kicked towards Nora. "Nora!" Ren called before switching opponents with his partner. Nora delivered a devastating hammer swing and sent Yang through multiple pillars, sending her out of bounds and knocking her out. '''Yang is eliminated by Nora! JNPR lead 4-3! ' Jaune took a moment to admire his team's handiwork but Ruby capitalized by firing the Crescent Rose at his shield, knocking him in the air. Blake took a moment to throw her rope around him and swing him face first into the ground, giving him a hard landing and, unfortunately, eliminating him. 'Jaune is eliminated by Blake! The teams are tied 3-3! ' Weiss and Pyrrha displayed class with both of their swings and jabs. Weiss soon called on her semblance though, and a huge arm wielding a bigger sword came down towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha managed to avoid the impact. Pyrrha threw her shield at Weiss, but the heiress ducked and used ice dust to form a wall of ice between herself and Pyrrha. However, Nora came in and shattered the wall, forcing Weiss to cover her face. As soon as she did so, Ruby sliced with the scythe and aimed at Pyrrha. Ren defended his team mate by kicking Ruby face first into the remaining chunks of ice. Her head hit hard and she barreled into nearby spectators. Classing as a ring out. 'Ruby is eliminated by Ren! JNPR lead 3-2! ' Nora fired at Blake, who combined her semblance with earth dust, creating a stone replica to take the shot. Blake then used her rope again, grabbing the hammer and pulling it away from Nora and into the back of Pyrrha! Pyrrha flew forward into a sharp jab from Weiss! 'Pyrrha is eliminated by Weiss! The teams are tied 2-2! ' Ren and Nora regrouped. Both figuring a plan. Blake rushed the two. Nora attacked with the hammer but Blake used her semblance. But the real Blake backed right into Ren! Blake fired shots from her pistol, taking out Nora but Ren kicked Blake in the back of the head, knocking her out! 'Nora is eliminated by Blake! Blake is eliminated by Ren! The teams are tied 1-1! ' Ren fired at Weiss but the heiress used an ice platform to block the shots. She then used ice dust again creating a slippy path that Ren slid down. He used the blades of the Stormflowers to secure himself and just as Weiss lunged with her sword, Ren tripped her and clocked her with the side of his weapons, knocking her out. 'Weiss is eliminated by Ren! Team JNPR win! ' '''KO All eight participants collected themselves and regrouped. Ren smiled proudly, as he was congratulated by the other seven people. Some of the spectators cheered. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen in the real thing!" Yang said, slightly shamed and humbled. In the spectators, Mercury, Emerald and Cinder watched. "As I said" Mercury muttered to Cinder "You should be able to take her..." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Team JNPR! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs